


Beyond Worlds

by justanexercise



Series: In All Worlds (Supergirl Alternate Universes) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara never thought she’d get the chance to be with Alex, but when she meets another version of Alex in the alternate earth, she takes the only chance she’s ever going to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched anything else in the DCU TV series other than Supergirl so…I don’t really have any of the other characters down.

“To teamwork!” Kara raises her glass and clinks it with all the heroes around her.

Kara wipes at her mouth and makes a face at the strong taste of alcohol. Something they specially prepared for her so she could actually get drunk. It’s nice to get a drink after saving the world, well not her world, but still a world. She sees why Alex and Lucy sometimes just wants to unwind after a hard day. This time she gets to unwind with a bunch of other superheroes, even if they’re not from her world and some of them are jerks. But hey, they saved the world! Multiple worlds!

“Hey,” Barry nudges her with his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yea, I just … that was very … “ Kara blinks steadily and readjusts her glasses. “Wow…”

“Right?” Barry claps a hand on her back.

“I’m just gonna… get a soda.”

Kara walks a bit unsteadily to the bar and leans her elbows on it. She sways back and forth, listening to the music coming from the jukebox, feeling floaty and warm. Kara listens to the sound of the bar, to the people, to the glasses clinking on wood. It’s nice. Just to listen. Until she hears familiar laughter and her eyes snap open.

“Alex…” Kara mumbles, lowering her glasses and squinting to search for the full bellied laugh. There! At the corner booth with a few other people, it’s unmistakably Alex; Alex with long straight hair and a youthful untroubled smile.

Kara stares. The alternate Alex suddenly looks up at her from across the bar. Kara waits for some form of recognition in her eyes, but all this Alex does is grin at her and eye her up and down. Kara flushes and ducks her head down, sipping her soda. She of course starts eavesdropping.

_“Cutie by the bar,” Alex says._

_“Bet she’s straight.”_

_“Bet’cha she isn’t Torres.”_

_“Twenty she’s straight Alex.”_

Kara glances once more at alternate Alex and her friend arguing before she walks back over to the group she’d abandoned.

“There you are,” Barry says, sliding another glass of supered up alcohol at her. “Got a chaser this time?”

“Yup!” Kara holds up her coke. She downs another one with Barry and pointedly ignores looking at the corner booth.

Three shots in now and Kara’s definitely feeling a lot more floaty. So floaty she swears she’s hovering. She glances at her shoes. Nope, still two feet planted firmly on the ground. Kara grins and stumbles over to the jukebox and searches her pockets for coins.

“Here,” a voice cuts in. A palm with quarters is suddenly in front of Kara’s face.

Kara swallows. She knows those hands. “Uh…thanks?” Kara says, leaning against the jukebox.

“Just no ballads.” Alternate Alex wiggles her eyebrows and puts the coins in. “So what do you want?”

“Uhh…anything…anything’s fine!”  

Kara watches Alex tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. This is bad. So bad. Very very bad. This Alex even smells like her Alex, not her Alex, her world’s Alex. Oh this is just confusing.

“What are you celebrating?” Alex asks with a grin and a tilt of her head.

“Celebrating? How-how-uh- why do you think that?”

“You guys have been toasting all night long.”

“Oh….oh nothing just totally saving the world,” Kara says with a grin. “How about you?”

“Not celebrating, more …unwinding.”

“Oh? Unwinding from what?” Kara looks this Alex up and down. She’s…holding herself differently. A lot softer, not like the powerful stance she’s used to on her sister.

“Hospital.”

“Oh are you okay…?” Kara pushes her glasses down and quickly X-ray visions this Alex. Doesn’t seem like she’s got any broken bones or the like.

“I’m fine,” Alex says with a chuckle. She puts a hand on Kara’s forearm and squeezes lightly. “I’m a doctor.”

Kara swallows thickly. “Oh…oh that’s really cool.” She licks her dry lips. Maybe in a world without her…Alex would’ve been a doctor. She glances back at the group, seeing Sara Lance give her a discreet thumbs up and an eyebrow wiggle.

Kara’s breath hitches. Alex is a lot closer than she remembered, leaning right into her space. Kara’s heart stutters. No one knows. No one would ever know. They don’t know Alex. This Alex doesn’t know her. This Alex doesn’t treat her like a sister. This Alex…this Alex _wants_ her. She can smell it on her skin. She can hear this Alex’s heart beat just a fraction faster.

“Are you…” Kara licks her dry lips. “Do you want to…I mean…”

Alex slides her hand up Kara’s forearm. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yea…that,” Kara breathes out. “I mean yes, yes please.”

This is a horrible idea. She shouldn’t be…she should be better than this. But watching Alex give her a smoldering look, leading her out of the bar, Kara thinks maybe just this once, she can be selfish.

Kara shifts back and forth as Alex shuts the door behind her. This apartment looks so much more lived in, way more than her Alex’s apartment with only family photos as adornments. As Kara observes the mess on the kitchen counter, Alex slides her hands across Kara’s hips and starts kissing the back of her neck. Kara squeezes her eyes shut and turns around, grabbing Alex’s face and kissing her wildly. She tastes…just like Alex. Kara forces the memory down.

“Hey, slow down,” Alex says, moving back a bit.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kara back peddles.

“It’s okay.” Alex traces Kara’s face with her fingertips before she leans back in, kissing Kara nice and slow.

Kara wonders briefly if her Alex would be this gentle, but then this Alex nips at her lip. Her knees go weak and Kara mewls. Alex untucks Kara’s shirt from her pants and Kara panics. She’s still got her Supergirl uniform under there.

Breaking off the kiss, Kara pulls back. “Sorry, hold on. Could I just…bathroom?”

“Yea sure, right over there.” Alex points to a door.

“I’ll be right back!”

Kara hides her Supergirl outfit in a drawer. She rebuttons her blouse and stares at herself in the sink, seeing her cheeks flushed, lips full and red from kissing. Kara’s hands shake. She can’t do this. She shouldn’t do this. This is…this is wrong. Kara touches her lips. She thinks about Alex, her sister Alex.

“Do you want something to drink?” Alex asks through the door.

“Oh uh whatever you’re having?”

She hears Alex hum in acknowledgement. Kara swallows down the guilt. She can have tonight. Tonight is her time to take what she wants, what she’s wanted.

“Hey,” Alex grins seeing Kara. “So red or—“

Kara grabs Alex’s waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Alex goes pliant in her arms, threading her fingers through Kara’s hair. Kara’s courage slowly dwindles as they edge closer and closer to the bed and with each article of clothing they take off. She’s fully naked by the time Alex pushes her onto the bed. Alex crawls on top of her and slides her hands up and down Kara’s abs, raking her nails down.

Balling her hands into fists, Kara forces herself to not react too much. She can’t. She might hurt her.

“Wow,” Alex says, tracing over every muscle. “You are fit, are you an athlete or something?”

“Oh no, I’m just…an assistant.”

Alex kisses Kara’s stomach, licking and biting. It takes all of Kara’s self-control to not jerk around. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, feeling the soft lips move everywhere.

“You okay?” Alex drapes herself over Kara and kisses her jawline.

“Uh huh.”

“We can stop.”

“No!” Kara stares wide-eyed at her. If they stop…she’ll never…this is her only chance. “I want this.”

“You’re very tense.” Alex rubs her hands down Kara’s biceps, to her hands, helping them uncurl.

“I-I’m sorry, I just…I’ve never…” Kara flushes and avoids Alex’s curious gaze.

“With a woman or…?”

Kara’s non-response is all Alex needs to know.

“Oh…okay, well don’t worry,” Alex says, giving Kara light kisses across her face. “If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will okay?”

Kara nods uncertainly and Alex offers her a small understanding smile.

“It’s okay, we’ll go slow…see what you like…what you…want.” Alex true to her word, just kisses Kara, keeping her hands at respectable places, despite them both being completely naked.

Pretty soon, it’s not enough. Kara’s hips rock back and forth, searching for relief. She takes Alex’s hand and slides it down lower, past her stomach.

“You sure?” Alex asks, not letting Kara pull any further.

“Yes.”

“Let me…” Alex kisses down Kara’s chest. Kara’s back arches when Alex uses her mouth on her breasts. She fists the sheets so she won’t accidentally crush Alex. Kara whimpers at the soft brush of Alex’s hair against the insides of her thighs. She wordlessly lets Alex parts her legs.

“Look at me.”

Kara feels the heat behind her eyes, she cracks them open just a bit to make sure she won’t burn anything. No heat vision. She balances on her elbows and looks at Alex as Alex ducks her head down and tentatively licks.

“Oh shit,” Kara curses, her legs twitching. She can’t look away, seeing Alex do this to her. The heat dissipates from her eyes, going lower and lower instead. Alex’s tongue is so soft and wet and wow. She never knew a tongue could be so agile. Alex uses the tip of her tongue to flick at Kara’s clit and Kara almost makes them float.

She doesn’t want this to ever end but her body has other needs. Kara lurches forward and her thighs quake as she wars with her muscles to not snap them shut.

“Alex!” Kara moans, keeping her eyes open as much as she can, wanting to sear the image of Alex making her feel so good into her head.

Kara slumps down on the bed, twitching this way and that as Alex continues to suck and lick.

“Stop stop,” Kara says, reaching for Alex.

“Too much?” Alex kisses her way back up to Kara’s face.

“Uh huh.”

Alex licks inside Kara’s mouth. Kara moans, tasting herself for the first time.

“Okay?” Alex asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She taps her fingers across Kara’s sternum.

“Uh huh, that was…that was wow.”

Alex grins proudly. “Good.” She takes a moment and frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks, she traces her fingertips across Alex’s back, caressing her hip.

“How did you know my name?”

Kara blanks. “Oh…uh…I … I heard your friend say it.”

“Really?” Alex shakes her head. “Right yea…sorry I just have a thing with … I don’t usually tell my one-I mean strangers my name.”

Kara can only nod.

“Well…” Alex kisses her cheek. “Now that you know mine…I’d like to know what name I’m gonna scream.”

Kara chokes. “Uh…scream?”

Alex grins predatorily. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.”

“Kara. I’m Kara.”

“Ready for round two Kara?” Alex sits up straight and grinds her pelvis right into Kara’s abs.

Kara chokes again. She nods enthusiastically and holds onto Alex as Alex rolls her hips. She stares wide-eyed as Alex’s face scrunches in pleasure. Kara loses her breath. She wishes she can have this night imprinted in her mind forever.

 

She stays the night but she doesn’t sleep. Kara watches Alex sleep, which she admits is probably a bit creepy and too Twilight for her taste. She can’t help touching Alex’s bare back, rubbing the soft skin until Alex fidgets. Kara freezes and waits. Alex scoots closer to her in her sleep and Kara automatically holds her, just like she always does.

In the morning, Kara dresses quickly and stands by the door, keeping watch again. Alex is still asleep and there’s a few marks across her back and neck Kara put on her. Kara flushes. She rubs at the back of her neck, longing for any proof that this happened. She shakes her head.

Kara comes back in 10 minutes with a full breakfast and sees Alex stir awake at the smell of coffee.

“Hey!” Kara greets as Alex sits up in bed and stretches.

Kara almost drops the cup of coffee. Alex is definitely still naked and not at all shy about it.

“Wow.” Alex tugs on a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts. She gives Kara a kiss on the lips. “Did you clean my apartment?”

“What? Oh no no, that would be…that would be weird.” Kara fiddles with her glasses. She sort of did clean up. “I just cleared the table so we could eat.”

Alex raises her eyebrows at all the food there. “How many people are you expecting?”

“I eat…a lot.”

“Gave you a good workout last night huh?” Alex nudges her with her hips.

“Y-yea…that was…yea.”

Alex shakes her head but has a soft smile. “Last night was amazing and this morning is definitely amazing too. Never had anyone do this.” Alex starts picking food off the plates.

Kara starts to stuff her face just so she wouldn’t say anything embarrassing.

“You’re not gonna eat that?” Kara asks, pointing to the full plate of scrambled eggs.

“I’m allergic.”

“Oh! Oh that’s…that’s bad, yes no eggs for you.” Kara moves to eat them.

“You know I can’t kiss you if you eat those.”

Kara looks stricken. She stares at the fluffy eggs and whimpers.

Alex scoffs. “Wow, I’m losing to eggs.” She pushes the plate forward. “As long as you clean your mouth very very well, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?” Kara’s already reaching for them.

“Go eat your eggs.”

Kara grins, stuffing her face and smiles with bulging cheeks. She chews silently, giving Alex shy looks. This could be her life. Could’ve been. Her little giddy bubble bursts when her phone beeps. It’s Barry. Time to go home it says.

Kara’s whole demeanor shifts. “I uh…I have to go.”

“Okay,” Alex shrugs.

“I mean, I have to…I was here on business and I … I’m leaving. Like…very…I don’t think…I’m not coming back.” Kara can’t look at Alex, she stares into her hands.

“Hey, last night was definitely fun and you are the best one night stand I’ve ever had.” Alex sidles next to her and kisses her cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m a big girl, you don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“Thank you, for…last night,” Kara says with a blush. She fixes her glasses nervously. “It was…amazing.”

“That’s what a girl likes to hear.”

Kara bends down to kiss Alex but Alex puts a hand to her mouth.

“You. Eggs.”

“Oh! Sorry wow…that…I’m so sorry!”

Alex shakes her head and leaves a lingering kiss to her cheek.

-

Kara leaps through the portal and stumbles to a halt. She looks around her apartment and is startled to see Alex there.

“Kara!” Alex rushes towards her and pulls her in for a tight hug. “You’re back.”

“I’m back.” Kara squeezes her eyes shut. She sniffs Alex’s hair discreetly and melts into the embrace. It feels so right, holding her Alex again.

“So, how was the other earth?” Alex asks, her eyes blazing with scientific curiosity.

“It was…cool.”

“Oh did you meet like alternate versions of us?”

“Uh no.” Kara tucks her hair behind her ears and looks into her fridge to avoid Alex’s curious gaze. “I mean I didn’t really have time to sight see you know? It was a lot of punching and flying and more punching.”

“Damn, well you have to tell me all about it.” Alex holds out her phone. “Pizza night?”

“Yea, pizza sounds great.”

Alex grins and dials their usual pizza delivery. Kara’s smile slides off her face when Alex looks away.

She can’t forget what she did. What she still wants to do.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“I have something to tell you and-and I just-please just hear me out okay?” Kara fidgets with her glasses, finding strength in her practiced movements. “I-I slept with Alex.”

Kara waits with bated breath but all Winn does is snort and throws a few popcorn kernels at Kara’s face. “What, that’s a secret?”

“What?” Kara’s eyes widen in horror. How transparent was she? How could Winn know?

“Sleepover Fridays.” Winn good naturedly rolls his eyes at her. “She almost always sleeps over, remember you kicked us out last time cause we woke her up? Also rude, you made me bite my tongue.”

Kara smirks briefly, remembering how she clapped her hands over his mouth so he wouldn’t wake up Alex, but now is not the time to reminisce about that. She shakes her head. “No Winn. Not…I _slept_ with Alex. N-not this Alex. Another Alex.”

Winn’s face drops in understanding. “Oh…oh! Okay, uh…so is it like serious then? Are you worried what Alex is going to say about…Alex?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You have a boyfriend now right?”

Kara’s head drops to the pillow in her lap. Why is this so hard and confusing? “No Winn!” she says into the pillow. “I had…I _slept with_ Alex in the alternate Earth!”

“Wait, Alex as in your _sister_ Alex?!” Winn’s voice progressively gets higher. “Slept with as in had _sex_ with?”

Kara nods once into the pillow, maybe if she burrows hard enough she’ll disappear; plus it’s at least hiding her face.

“Holy shit,” Winn breathes out. “Holy shit. Why?”

How could she even begin to explain her long convoluted feelings for her supposed sister? Kara sniffles. She feels Winn place a tentative hand to her back and awkwardly pats her.

“Kara? Do you…do you like Alex? Like, not like, but like…not as in…” he trails off.

She nods once, hoping it’s enough.

Winn sags. “Does she know?”

She shakes her head. The whole couch vibrates as Kara tries to keep her feelings in check, keep her body from flailing and outright sobbing. Winn leans down to cover her in a hug as much as he could.

“It’s okay,” he says.

“It’s not,” Kara says, lifting her head. “I can’t…I thought it would help.” Kara leans back into the couch and covers her face with her hands. “I thought-I thought if I could just…if I could be with her, just once that it’ll go away.”

“But it didn’t.”

“No…I can’t even…I can’t look at her without…” Kara takes a moment to remember. “I can still smell her and tast—“

“Okay!” Winn cuts her off. “So this alternate Alex…you-you weren’t her sister?”

“She didn’t even know me.” Kara picks at the throw pillow in her lap.

“W-well, that’s fine then right? She wasn’t your sister.”

Kara laughs and sobs. “She was the closest I could ever get to being with my…with Alex. I didn’t... I slept with her because she was-to me she was just Alex.”

There’s a pause before Winn inhales deeply. “Are you…are you going to tell her?”

“No! I-I can’t! She’ll…” Kara takes a shuddering breath and folds into herself. “She’ll hate me.”

“Kara, Alex could never hate you, she loves you so much.”

“She doesn’t know what I want—how much I—“ Kara cuts herself off, unable to even voice her feelings. “If she knew, she wouldn’t…I…she’d abandon me.”

“Hey this is Alex, she wouldn’t…she would never do that.”

Kara shakes her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Why couldn’t you...” He takes a breath. “You love Alex.”

“Y-yea…I do.”

“Why did you, why that other Alex?” Winn asks. “If you loved Alex so much, why didn’t you…try and tell her?”

“She’s my sister.”

Winn sucks in a breath. “Kara, you wouldn’t have those feelings and-and you wouldn’t have acted on them if you thought of Alex as your sister.”

Kara hugs her knees to her chest and buries her head between them. She knows. Of course she knows that, it’s a lie she’d been telling herself and everyone else since the Danvers made her take that name.

“I know,” she mumbles.

Winn’s face softens. He rubs his hand over Kara’s back in a comforting manner. It’s not working so well. “I think you need to talk with Alex, this is obviously hurting you.”

Laughing darkly, Kara throws Winn an incredulous look. “That’s never going to happen. She can’t ever know.”

“Then why’d you tell me?” he asks in a shrill voice.

“I just…I needed to tell someone.” Kara sags again.

“No, Kara you need to—“

“Best friend card,” Kara says. “You can’t tell anyone. Ever.”

“B-but what if Alex asks me??”

“Alex is going to ask you if her,” Kara swallows uncomfortably, “sister had…did…slept…did something with an alternate earth version of her?”

“Hey we work at the DEO, that topic could come up!”

Kara gives him such a pathetically pleading look he immediately caves.

“Okay, okay…this never happened. Another Alex? What’s that? A clone? A twin? Definitely no alternate earth Alex’s.”

“Thank you.” She leans her head on his shoulder, taking in the comfort he can give as he rubs her shoulder. He’s not as comfortable as Alex, but she doesn’t think she deserves Alex right now. Maybe not ever.

-

Alex’s frown deepens as she watches Kara shrug her off, citing something about an incident in Canada she has to attend to so she can’t do movie night Friday. Kara stops briefly at Winn’s station, Winn giving Kara such a mournful understanding look before Kara takes off. Alex stealthily stands behind Winn’s chair.

“What was that?” She hides her smile when he jumps in his seat.

“What was what?” He frantically types at his computer. “So I’m sort of really busy triangulating…stuff.”

Alex doesn’t buy it one bit. She leans down very close to his ear and waves her index finger in his face. “I have seven very painful ways to make you talk with this finger.”

She takes joy at his slow terrified swallow. She could almost see his vein jumping, probably could if she had Kara’s X-ray vision.

“I-I thought it was six?”

“Remember the Aellon?”

“The one you brought in that…” Winn’s voice grows impossibly strained. “He was screaming to be put in a cell.”

“That’s where the seventh idea came from.” Alex blows the tip of her finger like it was a gun.

She sees the sweat dripping down his hairline, oh yea she’s got him spooked. Alex raises her eyebrows and spins him around so they’re face to face. Winn shakes in the chair, leaning as far away as the ergonomic chair will let him.

“I-I can’t!” Winn shrieks, earning them a few curious glances from fellow agents. One look at Alex’s threatening face and they immediately go back to work.

Alex waves her finger at him. He slumps down the chair.

“I can’t. Not even if you use the touch of death!” He slumps all the way down to the floor like pudding and stumbles away.

Alex blows out of breath of air, ruffling the ends of her hair. “What?” she addresses the silent room. “Carry on.”

The agents scramble to find work away from Alex. Alex crosses her arms over her chest, a permanent frown etched on her face. Winn didn’t crack, so either she’s lost her touch – Alex glares at a newbie agent who ducks his head, nope she’s still got it – or whatever secret Kara entrusted him to is huge. So huge he’s willing to take on Alex’s finger.

So really there’s only one way to solve this and that’s to be super sneaky. Alex might have abused her position at the DEO to get a few items, mainly a white noise scrambler.

She can’t help the smirk when Kara comes tumbling into the window and squeaks once she sees Alex.

“Kara,” Alex says, grabbing onto the end of her cape when Kara looks ready to fly back out. “Stop.”

“H-hey,” Kara stutters. She squints at Alex in confusion and Alex knows she’s just been x-rayed. “What…your heart…”

Alex takes out a box from her jacket and turns it off, the white noise shutting off. Kara rubs at her ear, finally able to hear right again.

“What is that?”

“It masks noises from your super hearing.”

Kara pouts at the machine, looking awfully tempted to destroy it with her eyes. Alex grabs Kara’s shoulder and squeezes lightly, like she always does to get Kara’s attention. Her face falls when Kara shrugs her off and goes into the bedroom.

“Kara…”

“Sorry about canceling movie night,” Kara says, quickly changing into pajamas. She exaggerates her yawn. “That thing in China just has me beat. Not beat, tired. Very very tired.”

“Thought it was Canada.”

“Right, yes it was Canada at first then there was that thing in China…which I totally took care of and wow, it was-it was something.” Kara fake-yawns again.

Alex pats the empty spot next to her on the couch and tilts her head in big sisterly warning when Kara doesn’t come over. Kara drops her hands and drags her feet as she plops down.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m just tired.” Kara can barely look at Alex.

“Right, just like you and Winn aren’t hiding something.”

Kara whips her head up, eyes wide in fear. “Did he say something? Did you torture him?”

“I did not torture him,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes. “He didn’t say anything.”

“Oh good. I mean, psh why would he.”

“Kara,” Alex says, rubbing a hand over Kara’s thigh. Her eyebrows furrow when Kara tenses up rather than relaxes. “He didn’t say anything but the fact that he couldn’t say anything about what’s up with you, says more to me than anything. What’s going on?”

Kara swallows uncomfortably and smiles forcefully. “Nothing’s going on Alex. Just work with Snapper and stuff.”

“What happened in the alternate earth?”

Kara’s eyes bulge out. She looks ready to fly off in her pajamas so Alex grabs her hand.

“Why-why would you…” Kara’s lips wobble.

“Because you’ve been acting weird since you came back, did something…did someone hurt you?”

“No Alex no.” Kara’s got that earnest look. “No one hurt me.”

“What did you see there?”

Kara can’t look at Alex’s face again, instead looking over her shoulder. Alex covers Kara’s neck with her hand to comfort her and bring her back. Kara squeezes her eyes shut, looking pained.

“Kara…you can tell me.”

“I saw you.”

Kara pauses for too long so Alex rubs her thumb along Kara’s pulse point. Kara shivers.

“Yea? Was I… bad?” Alex purses her lips. Did alternate earth her say something bad to Kara? She’d hate to have to kick her own ass.

“No, no not like that at all. You were nice…” Kara licks her dry lips, her eyes glistening. “You were a doctor.”

“A doctor? Like an MD?”

“You worked at a hospital.” Kara bites her lip, eyebrows furrowed. “You didn’t…you didn’t know me.”

Alex’s eyes widen. She pulls Kara closer until their sides touch. “Hey, no Kara.” Alex pets Kara’s hair. “I wouldn’t have become a medical doctor anyways, I would’ve gone into research.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I still do, who else is an expert in alien biology and physiology? I’m practically the pioneer in the science.”

Kara shakes her head. “But if I weren’t—“

“I wouldn’t change anything, I love you Kara.” Alex hugs Kara tighter. “No if anything the other Alex is missing out on having such an amazing sister.”

Kara chuckles but it’s lacking the usual happiness. “Sister…yea.”

“Uh huh.” Alex kisses the top of her head. “And now I declare it time for sister movie night and pizza night.”

Kara manages a small smile and snuggles in closer. “Yea…yea I’d like that.”

As they scroll through the Netflix queue, Alex glances worriedly at Kara. She’s missing something, like she’s only got part of the puzzle solved and there aren’t enough pieces left for her to make the picture whole. But for now, Kara’s no longer ignoring her and that’s a step in the right direction.

Four weeks in and Kara’s still acting weird. Apparently that step in the right direction stalled indefinitely. It’s up to Alex to fix it.

“Agent Cho?” Alex knocks on the door.

“Agent Danvers.” The woman stops her tinkering. “What brings you to engineering?”

“How far are we from dimension hopping?”

Agent Cho raises her eyebrows. “Well, rumor has it that it’s already happening.”

“Uh huh. And how soon can we get that tech?”

Grinning widely, Agent Cho bobs her head towards the door. “Depends, how much access to alien technology can we get?”

-

Kara pastes on a perfectly sunny smile as she strolls through the DEO, nodding at agents as they greet her. Things with Alex have been…okay, she supposes. Not as up to par as P.A.E. – Pre Alternate Earth as Winn helpfully dubbed it. They’ve gone back to movie and game nights but with the added group to help alleviate some awkwardness. She should give Winn a fruit basket or maybe help him get the girl from engineering. Yes, that should do it, help repay her debt to him.

“Kara!” Winn waves at her from the training room. He looks around shiftily and makes another come hither motion with his whole arm.

“What’s the hurry?”

He slams the training doors shut and paces back and forth.

“Winn?”

“Okay so I heard from Linda—“

“You got her number?” Kara claps her hands. Great! But now she has to find another way to pay her debt.

“What? No, why would she—look never mind, anyways we were all having lunch and apparently engineering’s been doing some hush hush project.”

“What’s that got to do with—“

“Alex!” he waves his hands in the air.

Kara looks around, nope there’s no Alex. She shuts her eyes and uses her hearing, Alex is still busy doing paperwork in the office.

“I meant, Alex is the one who’s doing the project,” he says, dropping his voice to a whisper despite them being the only ones in the room. “They’re trying to make a dimension hopper!”

“A-a what?” Kara blinks rapidly. No, there’s no need for the DEO to have such technology…not unless. “Oh no…”

“You didn’t talk to her did you?” Winn runs his hands down his face.

“I did!”

Winn gives her a look of disbelief. She manages to be indignant for a full five seconds before she caves.

“I didn’t tell her…I did _that._ I just…I told her I met another her and sort of implied that I felt guilty barging into her life.”

“Kara…” Winn nearly pulls his own hair out.

Kara feels the same frustration for herself. “I know!”

“Okay so … obviously she didn’t buy it.” Winn resolutely pokes Kara in the shoulder. “You have to tell her.”

“W-what? No! I can’t!”

“Kara, what’s worse, finding out about you and her other self from you or her other self?”

She tilts her head to the side, eyebrows scrunched. “What?’

“Kara! Ugh, okay who do you think she’d rather hear about what happened from? Her doppelganger or you?”

“Uhhhm….”

“You the answer is you!”

“I know okay?” Kara pouts. “I’ll … I’ll do it.”

“Well you better do it soon, they’re almost finished making the prototype and you know if something is about you Alex jumps first without a parachute.”

“Okay that was _one_ time and I caught her!” Kara frowns. “How do you even know that happened?”

“That-that was a metaphor.”

Kara grimaces. Oops.

-

Leaning against the door, Alex fumbles with her keys before unlocking it and stepping into her apartment. She tosses her bag and jacket to the table when she registers she’s not exactly alone.

“Kara?” Alex turns on the light and sees Kara blink to acclimate to the sudden brightness.

“Hey.” Kara waves from the couch.

“Weren’t you and Winn going to go out to the bar tonight?”

Kara frowns as if it’s the first time she’s heard that. “We were?”

“That’s what he said.”

“Oh! Oh right, no we totally rescheduled.” Kara plays with the ends of her hair.

Alex ignores the obvious lie for now, digging through the pile of take out menus. “Okay, so pizza, Thai, Chinese?”

“Alex…” Kara says under her breath. “I think…we need to talk.”

Alex immediately kneels in front of Kara. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, yea I’m fine I just…” Kara licks her lips and looks away. “There’s some things I didn’t…that I’m…”

Brushing her hands up to Kara’s, Alex holds them. “What is it?”

Kara pulls away and stands up, nervously wringing her hands, refusing to look at Alex. Alex starts walking towards her.

“I can’t…” Kara motions with her hand behind her back for Alex to stop.

Alex freezes. “Kara, you’re worrying me.”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t … I can’t look at you and say this.”

Alex sucks in a breath.

“It’s not like that,” Kara says. “I did something…and I don’t know if you’ll.” She swallows nervously. “At the alternate earth…I didn’t tell you everything.”

“Okay.” Alex leans against the couch, looking worriedly at Kara’s ramrod straight back.

“I know you…you’re making a dimension hopper.”

Alex frowns. She swears she put the fear of God into them, apparently that doesn’t stop anyone from breaching classified information. “Kara—“

“And it’s cause of me. You’re right, something happened…I…I saw you there and I…” Kara sniffles. Alex has to physically latch onto the couch to stop herself from running over to Kara. “You weren’t my…the other you didn’t see me as a sister and I…I just wanted to…I…”

“Kara—“

“No! Don’t say it.” Kara turns around, tears already spilled over her cheeks. “I slept with her.”

Alex blanks. “What?”

Kara squeezes her eyes shut. “I…wanted to. I’ve always…I thought if I could just…just once then it’ll go away.”

“I don’t…what do you mean slept with her?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara wipes her face with her hands. Alex can barely hear Kara’s muffled voice. “I had … sex.”

Alex holds up a hand. She opens and closes her mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I…You…You mean you had…you had sex with…someone…that…another version of…me?”

Kara nods sharply.

“Oh…” Alex falls into the couch. “Oh…wow.”

Kara holds back a sob but it inevitable comes out as a hiccupped sob. Alex gets to her feet and immediately drags Kara into a tight hug.

“Kara, it’s okay,” Alex rubs her hands up and down Kara’s back. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Kara clings to her, shaking her head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kara pulls back, looking at the sincerity in Alex’s eyes. She tilts her head down but Alex angles her face away. Kara crumbles.

“No no, I’m not…” Alex holds her as firmly as she can. “We need to talk about this first okay? Before…before anything else.”

Kara holds onto Alex’s shirt so tightly that Alex can feel the fibers ripping.

“Is there…why?”

“I love you.” Kara mumbles into Alex’s shoulder. “I’ve…loved you for so long.”

“Jesus,” Alex mumbles. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“You wanted a sister…”

Alex swallows tightly. She shuts her eyes and breathes out, trying to calm her nerves. It’s now or never. “I didn’t…but that’s what you needed.”

Kara pulls back so fast she almost clips Alex’s jaw. She looks on with hopeful trepidation, her lips wobbling. “What are you saying Alex?”

Alex takes a breath to steel herself. “I’ve been thinking about…things a lot after…you know, coming out. And I … I’ve been repressing more than…way more than that.” Alex leans her forehead against Kara’s. “You. I’ve been repressing my feelings for you, it just…mom kept insisting we were sisters and I…I think it made me feel like liking you was so so wrong and I…it tied with…me being…yea.”

“So…” Kara smiles wobbly. “You like…you’ve liked me?”

“Yea,” Alex breathes out in a rush. “Yea I did…I’ve been.”

“Can I…can I kiss you?”

Alex reaches behind Kara’s neck and holds her. “Yes.”

Kara keeps glancing at Alex’s lips and eyes, as if she can’t believe it’s happening. They keep their eyes open in the small tentative kiss. Alex licks her lips, tasting just a faint trace of the kiss. Kara’s smiling so widely now, relief drawn all over her face.

“I love you,” Alex says.

“I love you too.” 

It means so much more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...will probably have an epilogue 3rd chapter and possibly sex. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

 

They’ve been dating, sort of. Movie nights turn into movie date nights instead. Nothing’s actually different, well except the small kisses they share in between commercials and breaks on Netflix. Kara’s lips tingle and her heart flutters each time. But their dates have always been at home and tonight is the first night they’re venturing out in the world.

“You okay?” Alex asks, rubbing her thumb on the back of Kara’s hand.

“Uh huh.” Kara snuggles in just a bit closer.

“I think Fong’s has better pot stickers but the fried rice was better.”

Kara rubs her stomach. “Yea, but what’s important is the pot stickers.”

Alex elbows Kara good naturedly. “Of course it is, maybe if you’d actually shared I might get your fascination.”

“I totally share!”

“Giving me one out of five is not sharing.”

Kara frowns. Alex has a point, maybe she should share more, but pot stickers…

“Hey I’m just joking around,” Alex says, noticing Kara’s unhappy pout.

“We’re getting a double order of pot stickers next time.”

Alex shakes her head with a small smile. She raps her knuckles against the door to the alien bar and whispers the secret password.

An after dinner drinks at the only bar that can possibly get Kara tipsy or drunk. Kara tightens her grip on Alex’s hand. No one really knows they’re sisters here. It’s fine, completely fine.

“Drink it slow,” Alex says, sliding a glass full of yellow radioactive looking liquid at her.

“What is this?” Kara sniffs it and raises her eyebrows. It smells so sweet.

“Yellowcake.” Alex downs her whiskey shot and winces. “Huh, you know yellowcake is a type of uranium.” Alex drums her fingers on the bar top thoughtfully. “I wonder if that has any uranium…” She looks ready to take it back to the lab to run some tests so Kara immediately downs it in one gulp.

“Kara!” Alex steadies her as Kara sways a bit.

“Whoa…” Kara blinks rapidly.

“I told you to sip.” Alex rubs her hand along Kara’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeeeeeea,” Kara slurs. “That was…that was nice. Hey you look really glowy.” Kara waves her hand in front of Alex’s face. “So pretty.”

Alex blushes and takes Kara’s hand. “Uh huh.”

“You are!” Kara leans forward and whispers, “So beautiful, s’what I thought when I first…most beautiful thing on Earth.” She lays her palm against Alex’s red cheek.

Kara giggles when Alex ducks her head. She leans in close, nosing against Alex’s face.

“Kara,” Alex says in a small voice.

Pulling back with a pout, Kara refuses to stop touching Alex so she takes her hand and giddily swings them back and forth.

“Danvers!” Maggie says from across the room.

Alex yanks her hand away and Kara can’t help the annoyed scoff. Sure they only just started dating and barely anyone knows, but that still hurts. Kara swivels in her chair to glare at Maggie. It’s not Maggie’s fault that Alex has trouble showing PDA now that they’re together, no that blame actually falls on Eliza and her years of disapproval. Kara shakes her head. She stares down at her hand when she feels Alex sliding her palm under Kara’s and entwining their fingers together. Kara can’t help the beaming smile she flashes Alex.

“Oh you two are so cute,” Maggie says, looking at their hands. She’s got on that honest smile. Kara decides then that maybe Maggie isn’t that bad after all.

“Thanks,” Kara says and giggles.

Maggie raises her eyebrows and turns to Alex. “Is she drunk?”

“Nooooooo.”

Alex shakes her head. “Kara you’re slurring your words.”

“Chocooooo…Chocooolaaaaate,” Kara says.

Maggie shakes her head with an amused smile. “Well I’ll leave you two to—“

“Actually,” Alex downs on more shot before she gestures at Maggie. “I have a few questions about a case.”

“Okaaaaaay.” Kara swivels in her chair again.

“Kara I’m gonna need my hand back.” Alex tugs lightly.

Kara frowns. She petulantly holds on for a few more moments before dropping Alex’s hand. “Come back soon?”

“I will.” Alex glances around the bar a moment and ducks in to press a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek.

Kara giggles again and rests her head on the bar top, watching Alex and Maggie walk off to the corner of the bar. She swears it’s an accident when her super hearing activates. She’s drunk, she’s not in control of her powers.

_“Looks like it’s going well Danvers.”_

_“Yea…yea it is.”_

_“Told you it would work, now first night out? Way to make a girl feel special at a dive bar.”_

_“I…”_

_“I’m kidding Danvers. So what’s up?”_

_“Just, thank you, for…for being such a good friend.”_

_“Course.”_ Maggie punches Alex in the shoulder. _“Don’t leave a girl hanging now, go!”_

Kara straightens up and grins widely at Alex when she comes back. “Hey!”

Maggie gives Kara a thumbs up behind Alex’s back and Kara sways happily.

“Whoa.” Alex hurries to steady Kara even though she’s actually perfectly balanced. Sort of. She still takes the excuse to lean heavily against Alex’s collarbone.

“You smell nice,” Kara says, sniffing loudly.

“Okay, let’s go back home.”

Home means back to Kara’s place with tons of snuggling and maybe some making out. The making out part is a new development too. She stumbles through the doorway. Kara can’t help the grin across her face, she leans over Alex and noisily kisses her cheek, trying to aim for Alex’s mouth.

“Noooo,” Kara mumbles.

“Bed time.”

Kara flops onto the bed and holds out her arms. “Alex!”

With an amused sigh, Alex hops onto the bed and snuggles into Kara’s chest. Everything touching Alex feels warmer and it’s definitely not because Alex is warm. In fact Alex always uses Kara as her personal heater, tucking a frigid hand down Kara’s neck when they were younger and making Kara yelp. She rubs her chin along the top of Alex’s head and hums. She’s never felt so warm before, like the heat blossoms from her chest, warming her entire body.

-

The typical week now consists of dinner dates every night with a side of heavy petting.

Alex gasps, grinding her hips onto Kara’s thighs. “Shit.” She pulls Kara’s lips away from her neck and plants a big wet kiss on them instead.

Kara slides her fingertips across the skin along the top of Alex’s jeans and starts slipping her fingers underneath the waistband.

“Okay, we should...” Alex groans, her hips jerking unsteadily into Kara. She sucks in a breath and falls sideways onto the couch. Alex brushes aside her hair. “Okay.”

Kara can’t stop touching Alex, putting a firm hand onto Alex’s knees and licking her lips. “Was that…too much?”

“No no.” Alex shakes her head. She sheepishly looks at Kara and bites her kiss-swollen lips. “Maybe a little.”

Bobbing her head, Kara leans back in, giving Alex a kiss to the cheek and pulls up the Netflix menu. “So…what part of Homeland did we leave off?”

Alex doesn’t even pay attention to anything they’re watching. She glances at Kara every few seconds and averts her eyes when Kara looks back. Soon enough Kara leans on Alex’s shoulder so Alex has no choice but to wrap her arm around Kara. Alex wets her lips, taking a deep breath but chickening out for the third time.

“Alex?” Kara shifts until they’re face to face.

Threading her hand through her hair, Alex chews her lower lip. She shakes her head and kisses Kara lightly. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.” Kara holds onto Alex’s cheek when she tries to look away again. “Alex—“

Alex cuts her off, pressing Kara into the couch, letting her lips kiss every part of Kara she can reach. She breathes out against Kara’s ear. “How did it feel…when you were with _her_?”

Kara sucks in a breath. “Alex…”

Tightening her grip on Kara’s wrist, Alex bites Kara’s earlobe. “Tell me.”

It takes a moment for Kara to find her voice. “I wasn’t…I was just a one night thing for her. It didn’t matter.” Kara pulls back until she can see Alex’s face. “This matters Alex. You. I wanted _you_.”

“I’m sorry I just…” Alex blows out a breath. “I mean obviously the other me figured out her sexuality way before I did and…she has more experience.”

“Alex—“

“I know I know, it’s different.” Alex slumps against her. “Is it weird that I want to kick my doppelgangers ass?”

“Uhhm…”

Alex rubs her thumb along Kara’s cheek bone and jawline. “You know I feel a bit bad for her.”

“What do you mean?” Kara’s eyes flutter.

“She doesn’t have a Kara in her universe.”

“We don’t know that.”

“They wouldn’t have needed to kidnap you if they did.”

“Okay, one they didn’t kidnap me and two…maybe the other Kara isn’t Supergirl yet.”

Alex hums. “Maybe.” She enjoys the intimacy of the moment, sharing each other’s breath. She breaks the moment with her sassy observation. “So technically you’ve already had sex with me.”

“W-what?” Kara blinks rapidly. “I don’t…what?”

“Mmmhmm…” Alex flicks Kara’s ear. “And you’ve had lesbian sex before I did! Way to show me up.”

“Seriously?” Kara buries her head into Alex’s neck and chuckles.

Hugging Kara close, Alex sighs contentedly. It’s a weird situation for sure, but she’s thankful for the other her, even if she does sort of want to glare at her other self. But without the other Alex hitting on Kara, well, none of this would’ve happened. She swallows down the feeling of being inferior, after all this time Kara actually has more experience than her. That’s a first, so she’ll do what she does best. Research.

-

Alex has been acting strange after their little talk about the other universe. Kara bites her lip. At least Alex isn’t pulling away, that would be totally devastating. She over compensates for date night Friday, bringing in twice the amount of pot stickers and Alex’s favorite chicken dish.

“Hey, you’re early,” Kara greets Alex as she sets the bags down on the kitchen table.

Alex yelps and shoves a bunch of boxes under Kara’s bed. “H-hey! Uh, I thought you said you were going to be late.”

Raising her eyebrows, Kara approaches Alex only for her to try and steer Kara away from her bed.

“Oh is that Fong’s? I’m starving!”

Kara ducks under Alex’s arms and dives under the bed for the boxes.

“Kara!”

“What’s this?” She pulls out several boxes but Alex somehow is faster than her and immediately knocks them out of her hand. They spill out on the ground.

Kara tilts her head. “Why did you buy so many lamps?”

“They’re not…I didn’t buy them.” Alex sighs and kneels down to pick them up.

Kara helps her and studies the lamps. They look similar to the solar lamps at the DEO but the light bulbs are a different shade. “Alex?”

She doesn’t expect Alex’s cheeks to flush red.

“They’re not…normal lamps.” Alex sits on the bed and Kara climbs in next to her. “So I was thinking … that you hold back a lot when we…do stuff.”

Kara raises her eyebrows and a smirk threatens to break out at Alex’s shyness. “Stuff?”

Alex glares. “When we make out.”

“Uh huh,” Kara says giddily and pecks Alex’s cheek. She turns serious. “I just…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Alex takes her hand, her eyes filled with so much trust. “And I know you couldn’t…let go during…with…”

Kara glances away. It’s true.

“So…we’ve been developing some things.”

Kara’s eyes bulge. “You told the DEO we’re trying to…” she wrings her hands in motions she thinks would signify sex.

“What? No! Not _that_!” Alex blows out a breath. “God no that would be…I’d never be able to show my face there again. After we had access to the Fort Rozz technology we were able to reverse engineer the right solar radiation to mimic Krypton’s red sun.”

Kara frowns. “Why would you need that? The DEO already has kryptonite.”

“Kryptonite is a radioactive substance and it’s harmful to your cellular structure if exposed for too long.”

“Harmful to me…” Kara chews her lip. “Wait but that means for you it’s…”

“It’s not that bad,” Alex says with a shrug.

“Alex!”

“Which is why we’ve made these lamps, the less kryptonite we have the better.”

Kara bobs her head in agreement. “But why are they here…?”

Alex clasps her hands with Kara. “So we could…so you could…let go.”

“Oh… _oh!”_ Kara ducks her head shyly. “Right…right that … that would be nice. So uh…when can we…?”

 

Alex is a scientist at heart so Kara really should’ve expected Alex to be curious as such but Alex’s nerdiness is starting to be irritating.

“Okay how’s that?” Alex adjusts the knobs to the red sun emitters and bites hard at Kara’s neck.

Whimpering, Kara shifts under Alex and jolts her hips. They’ve been at it for hours and she swears Alex is taking too much pleasure in teasing her.

“Good,” Kara says when Alex nips her skin again. It’s not fair. Alex is still semi-clothed while she stripped all of Kara’s clothes off.

Alex inputs some data into the tablet with a cute furrow of her eyebrows and Kara can’t take it anymore. She grabs the tablet despite Alex’s yelp and tosses it on the ground. Before Alex can scold her for that, Kara grabs Alex’s waist and flips them over.

 “No more science.” Kara nuzzles behind Alex’s ear.

“You better hope that didn’t break.”

 “It’s been hours!”

“Actually it’s been—“

“Nope! It’s been _hours,_ ” Kara says. She kisses across Alex’s jaw and back up to her lips. “You know this isn’t quite how I imagined it would be.” Kara drums her fingertips on Alex’s chest.

“You’ve imagined this?”

Kara scoffs and glares when Alex smirks.

“So tell me about these fantasies.” Alex rubs Kara’s back.

She’s probably not expecting Kara to grind her hips into Alex’s stomach and pinning Alex’s wrists next to her head.

“Well you’re a lot more naked,” Kara says, watching Alex struggle to form a thought. She doesn’t help when she kisses down Alex’s chest, trying to tear off Alex’s shirt. She grumbles when she can’t just rip it straight off down the seams, so instead she rips open the buttons.

“T-That’s my favorite shirt,” Alex mumbles but all she does is lift up so Kara can toss it away.

“You have like five of them.”

“And now I have four.”

Kara takes the opportunity to stop Alex’s complaints and sucks Alex’s nipple, holding Alex down when she arches up.

“Is this going as you’d imagined?” Alex gasps, holding onto Kara’s head.

“Mmhmm.” Kara licks the skin above Alex’s jeans.

Holding herself up on her elbows, Alex smiles softly at Kara. “Tell me.”

Kara groans, rubbing her blushing cheek across Alex’s stomach. “I’ve…you’ve always taken care of me Alex. I just…I wanted to be the one to take care of you.”

“Oh…oh so you…okay. I’m  okay with that.”

Kara perks up and tries to rip open Alex’s jeans. The material hardly budges. She pouts when Alex chuckles at her.

“Red lights remember?” Alex points to them.

“Fine.” Kara does it the human way, unzipping them and yanking them off.

She settles down between Alex’s leg, savoring the moment and inhaling deeply, Alex’s scent tickling her nose. Alex muffles her moans with her arm when Kara kisses the tops of her thighs. Kara has to forcefully bar her arm across Alex’s hips to keep them down.

“Hey, I’m taking care of you remember?’ Kara pouts and nips Alex’s thigh.

“Not much taking care of right now.” Alex wiggles.

Kara narrows her eyes. She’s so going to take care of Alex, so much that Alex won’t be able to walk straight. She pushes at the back of Alex’s knees until they’re pinned to the bed and licks her lips. Time to show Alex just what Supergirl can actually do.

 

“Ow ow ow,” Kara hisses and shakes out her wrist.

“What’s wrong?” Alex sits up and cradles Kara’s hand.

“Cramp. Ow…”

Alex takes her arm and carefully helps her stretch it out. When the muscle finally stops twitching, Kara drops her hand and pouts.

“What?” Alex kisses Kara’s hand and licks her fingertips.

Kara’s breath hitches, she can’t quite concentrate anymore. “I…you didn’t cum.”

“Kara, I came like four times.”

“But you were so close again!” Kara glares at her wrist and then at the red lights. “I could so totally do it if I had my powers.”

Humming, Alex guides Kara to her back and presses hard against her. Kara melts, never getting over the feeling of all that naked skin on her. She hugs Alex close, her mouth opening with a gasp once Alex’s fingers find her wet between her legs.

“Shit,” Kara hisses, spreading as much as she can. She blushes at the wet clicks and heavy breaths she’s making.

It takes her such a short time to cum, barely thirty seconds in and Kara arches her sweaty back off the bed and clings desperately to Alex. She hugs Alex as tight as she can, relishing the loss of control.

She’s keeping these red sun lamps, even if she has to steal them from the DEO.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The world where I was never here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164635) by [pantsless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsless/pseuds/pantsless)




End file.
